


17. Bauble

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, IneffableHoliday2020, M/M, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have fun with a bauble.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	17. Bauble

“What is that?“ Crowley said with his eyebrow arched high upon seeing Aziraphale staring at yet another round thing on the desk. “Another snowglobe?

The angel looked up at him.

“No, not exactly,” he said. “It’s a bauble.”

“Wait, aren’t those supposed to hang on the Christmas tree?” the demon asked, more confused than before. “This one has a stand.”

“Well spotted,” Aziraphale noted sarcastically. “No, I mean, this is not that kind of bauble. It’s a desk decoration.”

“How is it different from a snowglobe, then?” Crowley asked.

“It doesn’t snow there, obviously.”

Crowley’s eyebrows made it even higher on his forehead as he looked at the accessory again to clarify, and said, “It obviously does.”

“Well, I modified it a little,” Aziraphale admitted with a chuckle. “It was originally static, I made it alive myself,” he explained.

There was a miniature winter village trapped in the glass ball just slightly bigger than a bauble intended to hang on a tree. There was a cottage, roof covered in snow and yellow light shining through the windows, not even the smoking chimney was missing. Tiny people were walking back and forth in front of it. A thick layer of beautifully white show crunched under their teeny feet.

It was quite similar to said snowglobe from few days before, only now it was slightly larger and, well, alive.

“You made a tiny village?” Crowley asked, trying not to laugh.

“You could say it that way, yes,” Aziraphale nodded cautiously.

“You made a weird parody of a video game. In a bauble,” Crowley cackled.

“What are you talking about, dear?” Aziraphale asked. “You know I don’t understand computers.”

Crowley took a chair and sat behind the desk next to Aziraphale, looking into the bauble with an amused grin on his face.

“A certain type of game exists,” he explained, “where you play a sort of a fictional life. They’re called simulators. And you made that. In a bauble. With frivolous miracles,” he said. It was evidently very amusing to him.

“This sounds more fun,” Aziraphale insisted.

“If you say so.”

The demon made a subtle gesture with his index finger that Aziraphale didn’t notice, and one of the tiny people's feet sunk into the fluffy snow underneath, causing the miniature woman to trip and fall face first into the cold substance.

Aziraphale looked at him.

“What did you do?”

“I’m making it fun, like you said,” he shrugged innocently.

“You hurt her,” the angel pouted.

“No, I didn’t! She's not actually alive. And even if I did, that’s just what demons do, isn’t it?”

“It’s not what you do,” Aziraphale said softly and then he helped the figure back to her feet. She shivered as if she were alive and pulled her boot out of the snow before putting it back on.

“C’mon. I’m not harming them in any way,” he defended himself. With another small movement of his finger, he sent a different person – actually, two of them, it’s more fun that way – to build what had to be the smallest snowman in the world.

“You know what’s funny?” he mentioned when Aziraphale smiled at the action. “We are like God, well, Gods, right now, operating our tiny humans however we please.”

The angel shook his head.

“Don’t be blasphemous, dear,” he said but was still smiling.

And the two powerful supernatural entities then proceeded to spend another half an hour using frivolous miracles to play with the lives of mini humans trapped in a glass ball, like they were little children, Crowley mostly doing mischief and Aziraphale minimalizing caused damage, before deciding that as over six millennia old adults, they really, really needed to stop this foolishness and go do something productive.

Or rather, before Aziraphale decided that and Crowley reluctantly complied.


End file.
